User talk:Explorer 767/10
__TOC__ ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:45, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I must hold the record for most archived talk pages! It should go to someone else! RE: You find a light? NO! I dunno. It doesn't seem right if I come back now. No offense, but I think the only reason you want me here is to make that film, which I sadly can't. That's a big problem of mine, I think I can accomplish anything but its too hard. If something's hard to do then its not worth doing. I'm starting to get settled in Diablo 2, so even if I were to come back, I would have a small amount of time to edit here before the sudden "urge to play D2" kicks in. It's another "Club Penguin switchover" I'm having, since I have a history of ditching CP, going to another game and then returning to CP. In comparison with other users here, I don't think my articles are any good. Good guys are in more demand it seems, and I pretty much covered the evil department. Darktan was probably the only one noticed, due to most of my articles following the plotlines that led to Darktan's birth. In closing, my actions were a disgrace to the name Bureaucrat, and this wiki does not need a shameful administrator. POGOPUNK32 00:19, 28 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Well maybe, a Koopa will lend us his! If I come back, there's a small catch; I would like 2 things; *I want to be stripped of my Bureaucrat powers and need to rebuild my status. *I don't want to seem a bit rude, but I don't think I can help with the movie. Flash is very complicated for me. If you want someone to help you, I suggest Sk8itbot. POGOPUNK32 00:32, 28 March 2009 (UTC) It has been done, I've removed my Bcat powers. Time to start a-fresh. POGOPUNK32 00:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Maledict I can tell by your little rants and raving that you absolutely detest Maledict, hmm? You can be blunt with me if you wish. (Talk to me!) 13:03, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry About My Freek Owt Sorry about the freak out about IceyGamer C. I made a new image for it! But for some reason I cant edit the page and put it up. -DZGuymed Etana I have completed the history of Etana, would it be ok to remove the STUB from the article? I think it looks more professional from right now --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 18:33, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Forum:Court House/Restrictions You had no right to delete that forum. Webmaster or not, this wiki is based on democrasy and free speech. You had no valid reaon for it's deletion and if it is not restored I shall sue you. Yours curtly, ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I just sued you.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 15:02, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Explorer Tummy Bummer is back as User: F-A-R-T Tails6000 23:12, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Something really hard to say..... Explorer, this is hard to put in the exact right way, but, Fluffy quit Saturday night via Shout Box. It's long and detailed, but the particpents were Triskelle, TurtleShroom, Tails, Zapwire, and I. [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|'CLICK ME!!']] 00:36, 5 April 2009 (UTC) If you have questions, ask me. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle. Fear me or face the wrath of my army of robotic leprechauns riding rabid minks.']] 00:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) By the way, the thing that started this whole escapde was Fluffy blocked User:Boggards23 for cencsoring something, and everyone got involved, and Fluffy revealed that he thought the wiki stunk, he didn't even want to do it, and Happyface paid him to do it. I think that the whole Fluffy thing is one great big scandal. I feel really bad for HF. Further info is here and here. [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|'CLICK ME!!']] 00:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I was wondering..... Now that I'm a sysop am I aloud to rate articles High Quality if I think they deserve it or do you have to be a bureacrat? I'm not talking about rating my articles. Speeddasher RE: RE: I was wondering...... Thanks. Also good job on winning against Agentgenius. Speeddasher Actually, he cheated. So it wasn't a real win.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 04:06, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, that's a matter of opinion. Therefore, we don't have to believe you. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 18:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) A matter of opinion? You cheated in front of everyone! I am going to appeal.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 10:04, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Bad News... I wanna tell you that my younger siblings, in Grade 1 and Grade 4, sweared. You must believe that starting first grade, all the children will start to swear in my school. It's quite scary! They kept talking about it. One joke was the one about the "near queen". In Grade 2, I did not know what this joke meant. But now, it all comes back to me. That's just to tell you. And continue with the no-swearing programme by the way! ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:56, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Exploration Island Is the Exploration Island part of New North Etana? --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 10:35, 10 April 2009 (UTC Well, but the island had been created before New North Etana and no one had changed it, when it was created. The location (NE from Happyface State) matches. Drawing Pictures? Explorer . . . mind me asking how you draw penguins on the computer? I am capable of drawing penguins on the computer, but not much experienced. How did you draw Explorer 767's portrait? -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend, you would click this . . 11:48, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, and also, on the Sidebar, from Navigation -> Other CP Wikis -> Club Penguin Battle Wiki, the link doesn't work. this is the link. Please change it, thank you. OK won't do that again! sorry! hey is there and anti-mwa mwa club?-Ezekielguy Demote Hi! Happyface sent me to tell you to demote Euphoricfaceisback. Thanks, --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 20:48, 11 April 2009 (UTC) please sign up for Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind, Sir.-Coolnerd1 Language The Warmslates were colonised by the Club Penguin Island Penguins. Don't change it to Freezeland, because they have a '''different language. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 15:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) And one more thing: Old Clubpenguinian is a name, it doesn't indicate, it is old. Thtat's a name, and that's why the letter O is big. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 15:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Articles Could you please rate my articles? I would like to know, are they good or bad. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 20:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) How dare you delete Tortoise Stool! I'm sick and tired of your bullying. This is yet another of my pages you've deleted for no reason. Just because he has the initials T.S. doesn't mean you can delete it! Restore it this instant or I will sue you again! And this time you wont be able to cheat. Yours Unspeakably, ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) OK, sorry about that. I was just very angry. I'm not going to sue you or take any form of action against you. Please forgive me for my outburst of temper.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 10:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Explorer I might ccome back. If I do, I will be busy at my own fanon, http://www.weirdworld.wikia.com, The Weird World. I'm going around page to page here and the CPW getting people to join. Tell me at my CPFW talk if you will join. Please help me gather people. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) hi this is dayle14 and i need your help. i was reading the fluffy 21 page and i was shocked to see my username on it, before you accuse me of being fluffy 21 i'm not and if i act out of character it is because my account has been hacked check out my story Its called The Happy, Positive Tale of Four Penguins Named Poe, Moe, Toe, and Boe. --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] N00BS TALK 2 ME PLOX! 13:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC) A problem. Together with Zapwire we do not agree in a matter linked to New North Etana. In the Trivia, he added, he wrote that creating the state was caused by begging, or bribing Judge Xavier about it. There I have already written, that the state was created to prevent home war. He keeps adding it all the time. Please contact me as soon as possible. --User:Idoreconise (My Talk here!) 19:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Warning. Use this new template for a first warning. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 22:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ok. Ok. I think, my grammar is better. This article is correct, isn't it? Sorry for making trouble with the New North Etana article. --User:Idoreconise (My Talk here!) 08:28, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Quick question...what was your first edit here? Mine was: October 22, 2008. You know what, I really wanna edit here more. I should, cuz I'm a b'crat here, but I can't find anything to edit, even using the Recent Changes and the Randompage thing!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Nice. My first edit was welcoming a user.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) British/American English Test Im currently wearing a pullover, cor trousers, a vest, and will be putting on my wellingtons and my mac. What am I wearing and what will I be putting on? Give up? Respond on my talk page. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 16:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Please...... We must have the Great Darktonian Pie War story back. If Triskelle dosen't want his characters in it then we can edit it, but it's way to good to just be deleted. Plus I just spent a huge amount of time making pics for it. Speeddasher Sysopship When is it time? it's been 6 days since I signed up for it. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 11:44, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Award I hereby give you my award of respect and coolness! Enjoy! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 02:19, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote for me.... I'm running for Bobmaster. Please vote for me. Speeddasher TRISKELLE IS INNOCENT! IT WAS AGENTGENIUS THE TERRORIST, NOT TRISKELLE! IT WAS AGENTGENIUS THE TERRORIST! Triskelle didn't do anything! Seriously, HE IS INNOCENT, HE DIDN'T CAUSE OR ASSIST THE CRISIS! You see, Triskelle got dragged in to defend a friend (the terrorist AG)! He may have been an evil "friend", but he stood for him anyway, just like you stood for me. It's a responsible and noble thing to stand up for your aquaintences, and Triskelle barely said anything other then putting his name on that wretched war-zone. It was AgentGenius. AGENTGENIUS DID IT, NOT TRISKELLE! I've said this elsewhere, but AG wouldn't know Civil Disobediance if it sat upon his lap and called him "father" (commercial quote). AG is a terrorist, I said that if something needs changing, they need to do Civil Disobediance the RIGHT way, TRISKELLE'S way. It was AG, Explorer, TRISKELLE IS TELLING THE TRUTH! Seriously, would I lie to such a great online friend as you? Please go attack AG for me. The more attacks we throw on him, the less a chance he will come back. Seriously, AG USED Triskelle and Sheepman to do his terrorist bidding. Sheepman felt terrible for what he said to me, Triskelle cried (but I removed that from the main page) and I abolished the Webmasters in place of TEH PWNSOME BOB. If there's anyone at fault, it's 100% AG. Go have Mayor McFlapp or Mabel scream at that terrorist (AG). I installed new symbols in the "charinsert" template! Look at those Mabel Screaming marks! It's AG, Triskelle is telling the truth! Please believe him; have I ever lied? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Daire18 She isn't trying to destroy the wiki. She wanted TO PUT SOMETHIGN UP FOR DELETION AND TURTLESHROOM(Not to point the flipper at TS) SAID NO AND ACCUSED HER OF TRYING TO DESTROY THE WIKI. I was there the entire time, next to her. If you don't trust me, then I will beleive you when you say "we aren't friends". She doesnt hate the wiki government. She just ahtes the fact that somone speaks up and they get banned. ALL SHE WANTED WAS SOMETHIGN DELETED!! This is a democracy? Everyone is saying she has no rights. Im sorry, but in our (Sheepman, Agent, Daire, Boggards, and my) country, democ4racy means everyone has rights and equal. She didnt spit in the leaders face, she just was mad at the fact TS denied her the right to an opinion and thought she was trying to destroy the wiki. Don't bite the newcomers. She was civilly proposing an idea, but she was threatened, accused of desteroying the wiki, and banned! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 00:38, 11 May 2009 (UTC) My apologies. I apologise for everything I've ever said or done. I have a new code now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']]My code. 01:50, 11 May 2009 (UTC) "Constant Quarrelling" Apparently the users of this wiki are under the impression that we constantly argue. I just wanted to tell you I do this in no way personal, as I view you as a wonderful user. I just don't want our fellow wikians to get the wrong idea, because I love working with you, and I certainly don't want our relationship to become at all similar to AgentGenius and TurtleShroom's. I also don't get why every one assumes that when two people disagree, they quarrel. I much prefer people with character who I can debate with, instead of drones who live under the impression that the site is run by the almighty themselves. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Explorer! Hi Explorer! I have read a lot about you on the fanon. Why don't you come to The Club Penguin Wiki! It would be great to see you there. Waddle On! --Chill57181 15:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Can I take over QFTGW? Don't delete it! Can't I take over, since you don't have time?-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 01:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) My sysopship. I may agree about the grammar, but no signs of improvement?! Please think about this... I did a lot of work to this wiki, and I wanna do more. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 20:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Zapwire Pic Thanks Explorer. Also I kinda based it on this This Pic so that's why it stands upright. Speeddasher Rollback I am already a rollback. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 20:01, 19 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Pic Reuest I'll get started on it as soon as possible. It might not get done as soon as possible though as I'm working on a parody of The Legend of Zelda Series. I promise I'll get it done as soon as possible though. Speeddasher Also could you give an example of the circular frame? Speeddasher I've finished one of the pics you requested. I hope you like it, and if you don't I can redo it. I'll try and get the other ones done soon. Speeddasher Any wishes? Do you have any plot wishes for Quest for the Golden Waffle? Anything? I just wanted to know.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 04:00, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I finished the pics..... Here's the rest of the pics you wanted. I hope you like them, and if you don't feel free to edit them, or I could redo them. Speeddasher 1-3 Perameter Could only the LQA and HQA have perameters? And could you make them 1 and 2? 1 for LQA means normal while 2 means very bad, whereas for the HQA, the number 1 will be for normal and 2 be for very high quality? --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:34, 23 May 2009 (UTC) RFA So, am I a sysop, or not? I have submited my Request 8 days ago, and the result should have already been announced. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 19:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) New Country Ive created an artical called Pacific Island Colonies. it needs alot of work to make it more club penguin-y and bigger,AND I NEED HELP!!!! -caseyboy97 sorry sorry then, but i never lied!!! RE: Office 2007 *takes out cane and assumes old man position* Well sonny... I, being a 92 year old man trapped in a fifteen year old's body (my mother has actually said that), wif mah preference of red carpet in churches and anti-change manuvers, hereby counter yer fancy newfangled Office 2007. *WHERE'S THE STINKIN' MENUS? YA KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FER AN AN AUTISTIC NERD WITH A OCD RITUAL TO FIND A STINKIN PICTURE? WHERE'S THA WORDS?! *Ya think glowin' stuff is cool? Well, it is, but PrintShop had it for decaded before, yes siree... I remember back in 1999, Abraham Lincoln just freed the slaves in tha North, and the PC ran on dialup, and tha glwin was there. (of course, the Civil War was 1860-1865, but you get it, I'm ancient in the PC world) *Ta continue... templates? Yeppers, you could make templates and use tha Master thingy in Office 97. Ya just go to save as... BAM, template! No newfangled pictures could do that! *Animation? Custom paths all I need. *Insturmentals? Nope, got 'em. MS Office 97 came wif 'em, I got some off mah old PCs, a Win95... yeppers... then there's ClipArt, they got sounds and stuff there too... and the Interweb................ *snores* WHERE AM I? *Now, that ".gif" thing... WHOO WEE... man, ya got meh beat thar. Man, that is somethin' ta admire there! WOW, I mean, ya just click it and - *snores* *Office 97 had some darn tootin' templates too, just import them if ya get yer ands on an old PC and a few floppuies. ---- Wait, where am I? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 02:37, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Haha. Nothing will convert me to the office suite of Mammon. NEVER! OpenOffice has about as much features as 03 and it's free! It may not have the fancy stuff yet, but who needs that? --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 11:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Oh, I got a lot more, sonny. Yes indeed. *Ya said I failed ta counter tha 3D thingy-doodle? Heh heh, Office 2003, it's got 3D, and I reckon 97 does too. It's got some nice 3D, yeppers it does. Ya can adjust how far it goes back, and its color, and add this lightin' thing that makes it brighter on one side and not on tha other, for instance. *Encryption? Who needs it? Office 2003 had that there encryption, never used it. Word, it had it, the Permissions settings, I do believe... yes indeed. *Document styles? Make yer own by choosin' nice fonts and borders and stuff with 2003? *Quote formatting, special for quotes... ya got me beat thar, I'll say that. *Blogs? I don't believe in blogs (seriously, I don't). Why get a blog when ya can get a JOURNAL? Yeppers, got a journal. It's paper and pen and it's been workin' since early May... usin' it still, but I can't on Fridays because of mah grandparent's and how I spend the night with 'em. *I do it all wif MS Paint. Why can't you draw dictaters and tattletales with paint? (though Canren required assistence with ArtCursors, but Franky didn't) *I agree. Mabel needs theme music. *Ah, watermarks... I got that with a ten dollar PDF thing... I also got it with PrintScreen, which is like the key, only with a second step (which I no longer use). *...still wish I could get ".gif" files from videos though... that is one nifty feature right there. Ya see, every video-to-gif makes a 50 megabyte image... which ain't good for wiki uploadin'. *falls asleep* --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 16:12, 30 May 2009 (UTC) A pic I made for you. I know you didn't request anything, but I made this pic of Mayor McFlapp a few days ago and thought you might want it for the article. If you do here it is. Speeddasher A few links for you. http://www.whylinuxisbetter.net/ http://fsf.org/ --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 16:57, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Invitation To Join UPM I cordially invites you to join the stupidest and laziest clan of the season; *Underground PWN Mafia Forums *Underground PWN Mafia Blog You can start off as a simple Piccotio, and work your way up to Godfather. Or if you don't want to join the clan, you can simply moderate our forums. It's starting out and we hope to have users like yourself participating and making new friends. Hope to see you there! BugzyTalk 16:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Vinson Massif Where is the page to the highest mountain in the USA, as you told? Strangely, I cannot find on the search. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 19:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC) About Redlink.... I can't really say I'm a fan of Redwall as I've never read it, but I'm willing to help with the story. If you could give me some info on the books I'm sure I could come up with some ideas, and possibly draw some pics and a cover for the story. --Speeddasher Explorer! I LOVE YOU! U ARE MY IDOL! Anyway, I am not so sure with this Wiki. First of all, I don't understand "Free Republics". Are they part of the USA or not? Second of all, I don't understand why that the Professer Shroomsky's Wild Escapede story is not continuing. Please help me! --FartStinks-- Chitty-Chatty! 15:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Computer? Whay, the computer is generating smoke, is on fire, won't turn on at all, et? (those were hardwrae) Usually the problem is Windows if it's not a hardware problem. I'd install Linux, referably Ubuntu for you. I also recommend Xubuntu is the PC is old or slow. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 17:43, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Redwall http://xkcd.com/370/ --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 10:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Picture request I'll get to work on it, but probably not soon because I have quite alot of pic requests allready. I promise I'll try and draw it though. --Speeddasher Err,,,?? Umm...why did you change my user page? -Confuzzled, --Chub777 11:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) You did it again. --Chub777 11:53, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yet again... --Chub777 11:58, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Fine, I'll change it ASAP. --Chub777 12:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Excuse me explorer, im not trying to be mean or anything, i would just like to know what i did wrong please? Im not trying to do anything bad, ive been trying to help! I would like to know what wasnt original please? Pepe sweets 17:53, September 6, 2009 (UTC)